Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsCompetitionRulez Style)
TheCartoonAllStarsCompetitionRulez's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Bill - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Newborn Riley - Dinah (Alice in Wonderland) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Elsa (Frozen) *Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Fear - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bing Bong - Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Jill's Joy - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Sadness - She-Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Dark Heart (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Jordan - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Playful Heart Monkey (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Buford Van Stomm (Phineas and Ferb) *Jordan's Fear - Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Phil Collins and Naturi Naughton See Also *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsCompetitionRulez Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsCompetitionRulez Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsCompetitionRulez Style) - Treat Heart Pig Quick Thinking *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsCompetitionRulez Style) - Elsa the Snow Queen We Should Cry *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsCompetitionRulez Style) - Penelope Pussycat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsCompetitionRulez Style) - Billy Dog My Bad *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsCompetitionRulez Style) - Lowly Worm Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsCompetitionRulez Style): Proud Heart Cat's First Date? *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsCompetitionRulez Style) - Transcripts Gallery Treat Heart Pig Laughing so Hard.png|Treat Heart Pig as Joy Elsa from Disney's Frozen.png|Elsa the Snow Queen as Sadness Penelope Pussycat.png|Penelope Pussycat as Disgust Billy Dog.png|Billy Dog as Anger Lowly Worm.jpg|Lowly Worm as Fear Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Riley Anderson Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Jordan Category:TheCartoonAllStarsCompetitionRulez Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof